A NaruHina Year
by kitsune no shoten
Summary: Naruto is all alone on New years. Can Hinata cheer him up? Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A NaruHina year

Hi.

This is my first story, so please only flame if it's advice for further stories…

Thank you

**XXX**

I t was New Years Eve, and a boy was spending it all alone. He was 16, with blond hair and was wearing a hite-ate. His blue eyes swept upon the village below his apartment, jealously watching families begin to celebrate. "_What a way to celebrate-like every year_", he told himself sarcastically.

**XXX**

Mean while, a blue haired girl was running to his house. She was carrying a big red and green box. She was bumping into people, too. "Oops! S-s-sorry!-ow! My-"you get the idea. Her eyes spotted her destination.

**XXX**

Ten minutes later, she made it. She kicked the door.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto jumped a foot and fell of his bed. He wasn't expecting visitors, especially today. He anxiously ran to the door and opened it continuing to run. "OUCH!!" he yelled in pain as he ran into a large red and green present. He fell flat on his butt.

"Ak! S-so s-sorry, Naruto kun!!" Hinata said, putting down the present and going to go help Naruto up. Naruto got up and joyfully looked at Hinata. "Hi hinata-chan! What brings you here?"

_**CHAN!?!? **_The girl blushed as she screamed inside _I must be dreaming…_ "I came to g-give you this present..." she said, ready to faint, holding out the present.

"HUH!?!" Naruto said." but I didn't get you anything!!" I must go now!" hinata stopped him.

"That's okay n-Naruto Kun…" she said. But Naruto kept insisting. "Okay", she said "after you open your present.

"YES!!" said a triumphant Naruto. He opened the big box to find two boxes, one moving. He opened that one first. A chibi fox crawled out. It stretched. "aah… it feels good to get out, y'know? Names ishmari." Naruto was staring in astonishment. Hinata giggled. The other box opened itself. It was a blue cat, named Madea.

**XXX**

There was a letter at the bottom of the box. _OH NO!! I DIDN'T PUT A LETTER THERE!!! _Hinata panicked.

**XXX**

What does the letter say? Who put it there? What will happen? Find out in chapter TWO!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A NaruHina Year: Chapter two

Hi!

School's being a dick. It's hard to find time to write…

Anyways here's chapter two!!!

XXX

Outside Naruto's apartment, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were listening intently to what might happen. _Will he open the letter? _They seemed to be thinking. Shikamaru was watching the clouds, and turned to see Ino and Sakura by Naruto's house. He groaned and began moving in that direction.

XXX

Naruto looked at Hinata and her expression told him that she did not put the letter there. He slowly opened the letter.

XXX

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tenten, and Lee joined the two girls, not knowing what will, or what had happened. All they knew was that Sakura and Ino were outside, and Naruto and Hinata were inside.

XXX

Naruto read the letter aloud:

"_Dear Baka,_

_It's Sakura. I snuck this note in to tell you- Hinata likes you! Every time she blushes, you end up somehow thinking she's sick! You Fucktard!!! She's just really shy!_

_Love,_

_Haruno Sakura"_

Hinata blushed. Big time. She began sweating, and poking her fingers together likes she usually does. "Y-You hate me now, d-d-d-don't you, Naruto kun", she said. She grabbed the trash, threw it away, and left before Naruto could say a word.

XXX

They hid as Hinata stormed past. "Dammit!", whispered Sakura, face in anger "I was sure that the letter would get through his thick skull, but he didn't even stop her!" she furrowed her brows. "maybe we need Hinata to dress slutty, covered in ramen with a big sign that says 'Hinata seriously loves you!'" Naruto walked out side. They shut up. "I can't believe it" he whispered, though, the others could hear him. "S-She likes me back! I must find her! Ishmari! Medea! Let's go! Naruto took off, his pets on his shoulders.

"I guess his skull's not as thick as I thought" Sakura admitted.

XXX

Hinata was running to the Hyuuga compound, Crying. Suddenly, a orange and black. "Hinata!" he said, grinning madly "Did you not want you gift?" She forgot about it. "o-oh! Okay…" she said.

"OKAY then!" He grabbed he shoulders, brought her in and kissed her. Hinata was shocked. But then she kissed back. It became a passionate kiss, one that spying eyes could see. When they parted, Naruto said "I love, you Hinata chan, I've been waiting to see if you liked me too." He grinned. She blushed and smiled brightly. The spys cheered silently, and left for them to kiss under the fireworks above, for it was midnight.

_FIN_


End file.
